


"Admit it already, Omi-kun~"

by sweets_and_sin (amaikana)



Series: HQ smut drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, HQnsfwHOliday, M/M, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Teasing, Top Miya Atsumu, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/pseuds/sweets_and_sin
Summary: “Yer bein' too stubborn, don'tcha think? C'mon. Admit it already that I'm fucking great at bed.”“Fuck you, Miya.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: HQ smut drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	"Admit it already, Omi-kun~"

“Hey. C'mon. Don't look away from me. Ya look _good_ like this, O~mi~ _kun._ “

Kiyoomi bit back a moan, feeling Atsumu's hard cock rammed into his tight hole again. He panted, gripping the bed sheet so tightly that his knuckles probably went white from the effort. Why did he even insist on being this stubborn? He could've just let himself go and enjoy the sex as much as it was.

But.

“Yer bein' too stubborn, don'tcha think? C'mon. Admit it already this is the best fuck ya ever had. Admit it already that I'm fucking _great_ at bed.”

“Fuck you, Miya.”

“Aw, don't call me that. I'd rather not to be reminded of my shitty twin when I'm busy railin' yer ass in bed.”

“You _are_ the shitty one.”

Right. The reason was that Atsumu was a pretty much narcissistic, arrogant bastard, and like _hell_ Kiyoomi would ever let that shithead know that this was actually...

_SLAP_

“F-Fuck.”

“Ohoo~ What is it? Ya like bein' spanked, huh? Omi-kun, I coulda done that earlier if ya just ask me nicely, ya know. Well... Since I'm extra nice today, I'll give it to ya.”

“N-No—”

 _SLAP_ _SLAP_

“Nnnnghh... _Shit._ “

Shit, indeed. Miya Atsumu was a shitty person. Shitty teammate. Shitty fuck buddy. Shitty oblivious dumbhead who still didn't realize that Kiyoomi had had a feeling for him since before they even began this shitty friends-with-benefits arrangement. And shitty Miya Atsumu is...

“Fuck! Atsumu—”

“Finally found that spot, huh? Yeah, keep that, Omi-kun. Keep callin' my name—”

...is always the best fuck (and more) that Kiyoomi ever had. Period.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing sakuatsu and it's smut, lol  
> find me on twitter: [@amai2nd](https://twitter.com/amai2nd) (side-kinda nsfw acc) or [@amailulu](https://twitter.com/amailulu) (main acc) <3


End file.
